Kiss the Girl
by breezy-kuki
Summary: Well it's basically a dream that I had yesterday morning. Started as a One-Shot between Raimundo and Kimoko, but i'm workin on next chapter. very sweet, WAY better than the summary. Rated because of Author's Note.
1. Kiss the Girl

(A/N: HEY! it isn't a Wally x Kuki fanfic, but i'll explain that. (Gotta write it down before it goes outta my head.) Well, after I woke up this -by the time this is posted it will be yesterday because I had this dream on morning of 6/5/08- morning I fell back asleep and had this dream. I can recall most of it luckily, normally I can barley even remember what the dream was babout/b much less what bhappened/b. Here goes my 1st xaolin showdown fanfic! Hope u like it! O & it's Called 'Kiss the Girl' because for some reason when I was having this dream the song _"Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale_ started to play when _something_ happened ;);) ... yea I know I have weird dreams. :)

* * *

**Kiss the Girl**

By: Breezy-Kuki

**Disclaimer**: If I owned this show Raimundo and Kimiko would have kissed on set already. I don't own the song either. But I do own this plot, the Orb of Flotation, and Furbius the dragon. (and yes I did get the idea for the name by thinking of what a giany furby would look like. If you wanna barrow him, just ask. I'm sure he'll  
be happy to be in one of your stories. Likewise with the Orb of Flotation. But not the plot, that's ALL MINE baby!) Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Well, the gang was riding Dojo's back while Dojo flew after Jack Spicer over some volcano and mountain structures. Raimundo was slightly distracted, but never the less angry... angry because of the fact that Jack not only had the Shen-gong-Wu, but he had hurt Kimiko. He had blasted her in her left arm with one of his new stupid robots he had built, although it didn't do much damage . He wasn't paying attention when "LOOK OUT!" shouted Omi -BAM!- they had landed (quite hard) inside the surface of a giant mountain that seemed to just have little streams of lava around the surface they were on. Chase Young was waiting there for them, apparently, and handed Jack what appeared to be some sort of sack. Within seconds of Chase handing Jack the sack, they were pinned against one of the mountains walls. Omi and Clay were taken off somewhere by Chase, while Raimundo and Kimiko were left alone with Jack and WuYa. Jack had WuYa travel through their heads and knocked both of them unconcious. Jack then took them deeper down within the confines of the "mountain" where there was a huge dip in the middle... filled with magma about half-way. Raimindo awoke to see this once they reached the new place where Jack had apparently taken them. He looked to his left and saw Kimiko lying unconcious on the ground next to him. Jack flew down to Raimundo's feet, which startled and woke Kimiko. She was immediately angry... even angrier than she was.

Jack-"well well well, what have we got here? Glad you two lovebirds woke up. HA!HA!HA! HA!HA! HA!" -that annoying and pothetic excuse for an evil laugh.-  
Raimundo-annoyed "Cut it out! Where are we anyway!"  
Jack-"Lets just say I have a little '_surprise_' in store for you two." gets grossly evil look on face.  
Rai-to himself "Wuh?"  
Jack-holds up sack full of powder Chase gave him  
Kimiko-"...What's that"  
Jack-"Oh... you'll see"

Then he reached into the sack, pulls some purpleish looking powder out, and blows it on Kimiko and Rai  
Both Kimiko and Rai start to cough, and breathe in the powder.

Rai-"**WHAT THE-**"

After they had lost Wu, been kidnaped, and had to put up with that **horrible** Jack Spicer, being turned into dragons didn't exactly thrill Kimiko or Rai. Now I know they're already the dragons of wind and fire (ok, except for Raimundo who was a Sho-Ku Warrior), but that's not the kind of dragon that I mean...oh no. Now they were actual dragons... you know the kind that breathe fire -except only Kimiko could do that. Rai could still control wind, though it wouldn't be much help to either of them at their new huge sizes.- and are supposed to be able to fly. Kimiko had been turned into a cherry-red dragon, with her crystal blue eyes -except now they were 50x bigger- and cream-yellow colored underneath. Raimundo, on the other hand, had been turned into a light orange dragon, with his big green eyes -again, 50x bigger- and white underneath.

Kimiko-to Jack "What did you _do _to us?"  
Rai-to Kimiko"Who cares, Let's kick his butt!"  
Jack-"Ah ah ah..."

All of a sudden a _GIANT_, and I mean this thing was at least 150ft. tall (45.28m), maroon colored dragon appeared, and he was _not_ happy.

Jack- I'd like you both to meet my 'little' freind Furbius!"

Raimundo started to laugh, but then Furbius lowered himself to Raimundo's height and put his angry face very close to Rai's amused one.

Furbius-"Do you find me funny?"

Rai, his face now stiff, was to shocked to answer. Furbius was at least 3x his size, and had a voice that was a deep, creepy, almost monotone voice that scared the heck out of Rai. But Rai being the smooth talker that he is wouldn't let this dragon know that he was _too_ scared of him.

Rai-"N-No... not at all..." he was almost shaking now.

Furbius pulled his face back and held out his hand signaling Jack to climb onto it. Jack did as he was signaled to and Furbius placed Jack upon his gigantic shooulder.

Jack-"As I was saying, Furbi here is a doesn't take kindly to other dragons around theese parts"

Furbius-a.k.a. "Furbi"- picked up Raimundo and Kimiko and held them above the large hole filled with magma. Now Rai was REALLY freaking out! He started struggeling to get loose, and unfortounately... he did. He fell from the Dragon's grip, and all of a sudden he felt a jerk. It was... Kimiko! She had grabbed onto his foot -man did she have a strong grip too!- when he had fallen over the arm that the dragon held her in, and she was now being pulled from the dragon's grip as well! She tried to grab his hands instead to hopefully pull both of them up, but wound up slipping from Furbi's grip. They were now both falling toward the magma at a fast speed and were being held in one anothers arms. Kimiko looked at Raimundo, who was also looking into her eyes. They held a sad worried look in them shining with what threatened to leak out of her eyes as tears. Rai saw this and held her closer to him. He would have told her that he was sorry for being so wreckless and that he didn't want anything to happen to her because of the way he really felt about her, but he wasn't thinking since they were falling at such a fast rate and let his actions take over. Instead of saying anything, Raimundo looked into Kimiko's beautiful crystal blue eyes and quickly moved his face closer to hers. He moved closer and closer, until their lips met. He closed his eyes as his heart started to race and kissed her passionately, as if to say what he had wanted to but felt he had no time to. She was stunned at his action but instead of thinking about it, she just held him tighter, her heart now also racing, closed her eyes, and kissed him back as passionately and lovingly as she could. Shortly after this happened, they had both begun glowing a bright white color and changing back from actual dragons, into humans. After they had stopped glowing, they had also stopped falling for they had been rescued by their friends Omi and Clay who had captured the Orb of Flotation from Chase Young and used it to float their once glowing friends to safety. Neither Raimundo or Kimiko had noticed this though, they were to caught up in kissing each other to even realize that they should have fallen in the magma by now. All they realized, was that they both Love each other. They were kissing deeply now, but when they finally broke apart, they just fixed loving gazes upon each other's eyes and held each other in a close embrace. They shortly noticed that they weren't dragons anymore and were on the top of the mountain where they had apparently been rescued by two of their friends, who had _definetly_ seen (or at least saw most of) their kiss. Jack and Chase had already gotten away -not realizing that Omi and Clay had the Orb of Flotation- and were long gone. Clay just looked at Raimindo and Kimiko, who were now both facing him and Omi, with a small smile on his face. Clay knew that both Raimundo and Kimiko knew both himself and Omi had witnesssed them kissing, which caused both Rai and Kimiko to blush like mad! Of course a kind of oakward -yet actually peaceful- silence, wouldn't really be any kind of akward silence if a certain confused erragant yellow boy we all know and love wasn't the one to break it!

Omi-"Raimundo... you and Kimiko... were-"  
Rai-"...Yea Omi... I know." smiles shyly/happy.  
Omi-"But... why"

OH GEEZ! Leave it to Omi! **XD  
**Raimundo had no choice but to tell the truth, because _even though Kimiko_ _kissed him back_, _he_ was the one who _kissed her_. So _he_ was the one had to answer the question of why. and finally tell Kimiko how he felt about her. This _wasn't_ going to be easy.

Clay-whispers to Omi "Here comes the good part"  
Rai-"Well... I... we..." takes deep breath to Kimiko "Kimiko, there's something I've needed to tell you for a long time now..." takes her hands in his "Kimiko, when we were falling I thought that we weren't going to make it, and I didn't want to say goodbye to you without telling you how I _really_ feel about you." Looks into her eyes "I Love you Kimiko... and that's why I kissed you." His heart was really racing now! He knows that she likes him because she kissed him back, but he didn't just want her to _like_ him... he wanted her to _**love**_ him. ...The way he loves her.

She felt as though she couldn't even breathe. All she could do was stare into his eyes and replay the words she had just heard Raimundo say to her in her head over and over again for she had ached to hear him say them to her for so long.  
Kimiko-Eyes widen, heart races faster than before "Raimundo... I Love you too." And it's the truth too. She loves him with all of her heart, that was the reason why she lept after him when he was about to fall. She couldn't stand the thought of being without him. It was bad enough when he left the temple and joined the forces of WuYa and betrayed them, but the thought of him leaving for good... _espically_ without getting to let him know how she really felt about him, was -and still is to her- unbareable. This thought ran through her head so quickly, but before she could tell any of this to Raimundo, Dojo showed up at his flying size and interrupted the conversation.

Dojo-"hate to interrupt your little love fest, but we've got to get going back to the temple before it gets to dark out for me to see!"

Dojo was right it was getting pretty dark outside, they had all been so busy that none of them had really noticed what time it was. Omi, Rai, Kimiko, and Clay all hopped on Dojo's back and he bagan to fly back to the temple, luckily they had a long ride back.

Dojo-"So? What'd I miss"

All besides Dojo look at each other mumbling, blushing, stuttering, and talking and looking in various directions at the same time.

Dojo- laughs a little in a light hearted tone "I think I heard enough to know what's going on" Winks at Raimundo and Kimiko who just look down and blush even more than they already were.  
Dojo- to Rai "...Hey kid"  
Rai-in somewhat confused tone "Yeah?" looks up at Dojo  
Dojo-"Good job..."  
Rai-"...Thanks" looks at Kimiko and smiles  
Kimiko-smiles back

* * *

**Well that's all that I've got for now... unless 5 people want me to go on and add another chapter! ;)**

**(A/N: Ok, I worked hard to remember exactly how everything in my dream went to get this right, so no flames please. Hope you liked it! There'll be plenty more to come. Don't expect them too soon though. They just come whenever I have a dream, get an idea, or just come to me. I'm going to be posting one tomorrow though, It's going to start off as a one-shot and I'm going to see where it'll go from there. It probably won't be posted 'til somewhere betweem 9pm-2am because I don't get home tomorrow until like 5:30pm/6pm? So I've still got to work on that. And yes, like this one It's a dream I had one night about 5 months ago. It takes place in a certain day in April though and it's about a certain cute couple in sector-V, and yes It's a Codename Kids Next Door FanFic. that's all I've got to say about it for now. Please R&R!)**

**Thank You!**

**P.S. ...theese may take a lil' longer than I thought :)  
I'm working on three stories, but I'll do the next chapter of this one first.**


	2. Author's Note

Sorry to all of my fans who think this is an update, I just wanted to write and say that I may not update for a while because I lost my baby. (No idiots, it's not an actual baby it's my cell phone, not saying you're all idiots by the way, i'm just really pissed off and upset right now.) I am writing a story though, It's about Kuki and my Very Own OC Yuna -not like the one from final fantasy, this one looks ecactly like Kuki, only with Golden eyes. They sound pretty, but they're evil.- Trust me, you'll grow to hate Yuna... I know I'm Evil c(X but you all love me for it and you know that. Anyway, Just want to say that. At the rate i'm typing now though, which is like 90 words per. minute, i'll have it done, just can't say when. I Promise to update for real. I'm on summer break so i'll update alot, & by the way, the next story is a little, strike that, ALOT emo, But it's really cool, & i may have Kuki write some goth poetry in a one-shot just for the fun of it. Thanks for sticking with my stories, If you have any suggestions for future stories, put them in a review of this chapter, and i'll work on them. O & i'mm gonna make a cross-over story between our beloved Sector V, And our favorite Xiaolin Warriors!! Any R&R 2 let me know what to write. Thanks! 


End file.
